of love and disguise
by lady necromancer
Summary: new summary: tezuka would never believe when fuji said the words "I LOVE YOU" when in truth he does.... note:please bear with my insanity...grins
1. Chapter 1

Let's pretend that:

Fuji is taller than Tezuka

They are neighbors

They are classmates

Warning: A totally different Tezuka…grins

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**OF LOVE AND DISGUISE**

Summary:

"I am Fuji Syusuke and I'm in love with my best friend…she's kind, full of charisma, intelligent, and WHAT?!?! A TRANSVESTITE?!?! But despite of that, I still love her but she thinks that I'm just playing with her heart since I express my feelings through jokes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: asking permission

It was a Friday afternoon and the regulars were having their practice match when Yamato buchou and coach Ryuuzaki gathered all the regulars as well as the team members.

"It's almost the end of the second semester and today we will announce who will be the next buchou among Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke." Yamato buchou said.

Whispers were soon heard after the captain spoke. Everyone was whispering except for the two candidates. They just stood side by side, feeling the tension grew between them.

"Minna," coach Ryuuzaki started. Silence filled the tennis court at once and the tension increases. "As we all know, the two candidates for being the next captain has a unique talent and personality. But only one of them will be chosen."

Momo leaned closer to Eiji and whispered, "I hope it will be vice captain Tezuka, Eiji-sempai. It would be better if our punishment would be running laps than Fuji-sempai's sadistic punishments and it might include Inui's juices."

Eiji gulped and paled at the mention of Inui's juice. "Nya, I hope so. Even if Fujiko is my friend but I don't want him to be our captain. I don't know what will happen to our tennis team if Fujiko will be our captain."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Eiji, Momo." Inui said. He was eavesdropping on their conversation. "It would be better if Fuji will be our captain. He would have a perfect menu in our practice with my help." Inui's glasses glinted that made Eiji and Momo sweat profusely. 'Man, I would never have him as my enemy.' Both of them thought.

"But before we announce who the captain is, let us announce who the vice captain is." Yamato said. "Coach Ryuuzaki, would you do the honor in announcing who the vice captain is?"

"Arigatou Yamato. Our fukubuchou for the next school year would be Oishi Shuichiroh."

"Eh?!?!" Oishi was surprise that his name was called. He was even more surprised when Eiji suddenly glomped at him.

"Yay!! Congratulations Oishi!!! You're the vice captain!!!" Eiji shouted at the top of his lungs. Oishi blushed at the realization that he was chosen as the vice captain and as well at the sudden contact with his doubles partner.

"E-e-eiji! I-I-I ca…n't breathe…" Oishi told him a he tried to get his self out of his clutch.

"Oh, gomen gomen…" Eiji said sheepishly.

The regulars congratulated him as well as the other team members.

"Oishi, won't you mind having as little speech?" Ryuuzaki told him, smiling.

Oishi went into the front and faced the regulars. Blushing, he said "Erm… I-I I don't know what to say other than arigato gozaimasu." Oishi scratched his head in embarrassment. The team members clapped at him.

"Now, we will announce the next captain." Ryuuzaki said, turning their attention to her.

'Saa, Oishi is the vice captain… which means that either Tezuka or I will have a position in the tennis team. Mou, I thought that whoever is not chosen among the two of us will be the vice captain.' Fuji thought. He looked at his long time rival and at the same time his childhood best friend and smiled at him.

Tezuka looked at Fuji and gave him a nod before he turned his focus on his captain and coach.

"Our captain for the next school year will be… Tezuka Kunimitsu."Ryuuzaki said.

Tezuka nodded at his coach. He did expect this to happen. He could hear his team mates' clapping and their congratulations. He looked at his friend who smiled at him.

Tezuka went beside Ryuuzaki and the crowd silenced. Tezuka spoke. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Together, let's aim for the nationals. Yudan sezu ni ikou."

The clappings resumed. He could also hear Eiji's shoutings of "Yehey!! Bravo, bravo Tezuka!!"

At the club room…

"Ne Fujiko, too bad you were not chosen as the new captain." Eiji pouted while hugging his best friend. "Ne, are you ok with that??"

Fuji looked at his friend and smiled, albeit a mischievous one. "It's okay Eiji. I don't mind if Tezuka was chosen as the captain. What I'm concerned about is that I know that you're VERY HAPPY that I was not chosen as the captain. I saw you and Momo hugging each other while shouting your relief that I was not chosen as the captain. I was hurt by that, you know."

Momo was stunned after he heard his name. 'Am I going to be Fuji-sempai's next target??' Eiji tensed. "Errr… ano…"

"That's mean of you, Eiji. I thought we're best friends." Fuji gave him a fake pout.

"Nya! We really are best friends!" Eiji defended himself. "It's just that… ano… it's just that…"

"It's just that you did not even care for me, isn't it?"

"No! that's not it! Fujiko!!!!!!"

"Fine…fine…" Fuji laughed. "I know that you don't want me to be the captain because you think that if ever I am the captain, drinking Inui's juices as the penalty would be in my practice menu. Am I right?"

Eiji nodded.

"Well, you're right about that." Fuji mused. "Too bad, I'm not the captain. Maybe I would persuade Tezuka to include Inui's drink in his practice menu."

"FUJIKO!!!!!" Eiji shouted while the other regulars stopped their motion and paled. Tezuka who was sitting in one of the chairs tensed but did not make it obvious to anyone. 'He said he would persuade me, which means… damnit!'

"Ok, ok…I won't." Fuji chuckled at the expressions of his team mates. He took a glance at Tezuka and laughed. He knew what his friend was thinking. "Don't worry, Tezuka. I won't do that."

Fuji checked his watch. "Ooops, time to go. I have to do some personal matters. Ne, let's go Tezuka."

"Hnn…" Tezuka stood and went beside Fuji.

"See you tomorrow Fujiko." Eiji shouted.

"Hmmm… I guess not, Eiji. I do have my own appointment tomorrow and on Sunday."

"What? You never told me." Eiji whined.

"I'm sorry Eiji. Well, just see you on Monday. Ja ne." Fuji and Tezuka bade the regulars' goodbye and off they went.

While walking towards their homes…

"Ne, Kuni-ai congratulations for being the captain." Fuji said as he pinched his friend's cheek.

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched at the petname. Tezuka's deep voice came. "Don't ever call me that, Fuji."

"Nah, come on Tezuka. The street's empty aside from us. No one could hear us and please don't talk to me with that fake deep voice. I wanted to hear your soft, mellow and feminine voice."

"Fuji." Tezuka warned.

"What? No one would ever know that you're a girl disguised as a boy." Fuji shouted out loud.

"Fuji!!"

"Fine. Fine. Just don't get mad, okay?" Fuji chuckled. "Seriously, I did not ever think that the ever intelligent and formal Tezuka Kunimitsu would disguise as a guy and enroll at our school. It's been two years that you're doing this but still, I couldn't believe it."

"You do know the reason why I did this." Tezuka answered with her real voice.

"Now that's the voice that I wanted to hear. The very voice that made my heart flutter." Fuji chuckled as she gave him a venomous glare. "Hey, don't look at me like that Kuni-ai. Ok, ok… I'm just kidding. Back to the topic. I know… you never wanted to wear skirts, make ups and other feminine dresses and the girls' tennis team was not that good but that's not enough reason. Yamato buchou and coach Ryuuzaki already brought your case to the board and they gave you a permission to play at the boys' tennis because there's an old rule that girls are allowed to play at the boys' tennis team. But you're still hanging on in this disguise."

"I know that. You don't have to remind me, Fuji." Tezuka answered. "But still, I'm very comfortable with what I'm doing and there's also one thing that I'm avoiding."

"Fanboys." Fuji said. He chuckled as he remembered the incidents during their elementary years wherein everyday Tezuka's fanboys would try to get a kiss from her. She would run away from them the whole day and could not attend the class because her fanboys were waiting for her even outside her classroom. Her fanboys only stopped when Fuji took her in her waist and kissed her in front of them, saying that she was his since the beginning. From that day on, no one ever bothered her. Well, except for Fuji and their other friend Chitose of course.

"I don't ever want that to happen again." Tezuka muttered. 'And there's also another reason why I'm doing this.'

"Well, I do want that to happen so I could kiss you again." Fuji stated which made Tezuka glare daggers at him, again.

Fuji chuckled even more before changing the topic. "Ne, but you do have fangirls."

"My fangirls were easier to control than my fanboys."

"Hmmm… maybe I would let the whole school know that you are a girl. When that happens, you'll have many fanboys. Even from our rival schools." Fuji wondered out loud.

"YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT." Tezuka hissed.

"On one condition…" Fuji said. His orbs open, eyeing her with full of intensity.

'Uh-oh…' "And that is…"

"You will have a date with me this Saturday and Sunday." Fuji supplied her sentence.

"No. I won't."

"Then I'll tell the whole school about your secret."

"Fine. Do what you want."

They reached their homes. Tezuka bade him goodbye then she entered their gate when to her surprise, Fuji was following her.

"What do you want?"

"I need something from your parents." Fuji answered. His smile was still seen on his face.

"Fine. Come in." Tezuka led him to the living room. To her surprise, her parents and Miroku, her eldest brother, were also there, having a family chat.

"Tadaima." Tezuka uttered.

"Kuni-chan, welcome home." Ayana greeted her only daughter. She walked towards her and hugged her tight. "And you're here too, Syusuke-kun."

"Good afternoon Tezuka-san, Ayana-san." Fuji bowed.

"Hnn.." Tezuka's father grunted.

"So the tomboy is already here, accompanied by her boyfriend." Miroku sneered. He was playing his guitar while eating a lollipop.

A vein popped in Tezuka's head. "I'm not a tomboy Onii-chan. And he's not my boyfriend." Tezuka snapped. "I thought you would not be home until next next week."

"Our school finished earlier than we expected." Miroku gave her a sly grin. "If he's not your boyfriend, who's he to you? Your soon to be boyfriend? Or is it Chitose-kun whom you like?" 'Oh yes, it's good to be home. And it's really great to have a younger sister to tease.'

Tezuka glared at him but did not answer back. She looked at her mother and told her, "Mother, Father, Fuji wants something from you."

All eyes were turned towards Fuji who was standing beside the youngest Tezuka.

"Why don't you take a sit Syusuke-kun." Tezuka Kuniharu offered. Fuji seated himself on a couch opposite where Ayana and her husband seated. "You too, Kunimitsu."

"Hai." Tezuka obeyed and sat beside Miroku. Miroku placed his guitar on the floor and gave his sister a tight hug and whispered. "Maybe he would ask you on a date, Kuni-chan."

"Urusai!" Tezuka answered back. Miroku smirked. 'It's really great to have her as a sister. Stoic to her friends but real moody and fun to tease when it comes to her family.'

"What do you want from us, Syusuke-kun?" Ayana asked.

"Actually, I wanted to ask your permission." Fuji answered. His ever serene smile is present on his features. "I want to ask if it is okay for me to date your daughter." He added with full of confidence.

Everyone was surprised at Fuji's sudden boldness. Miroku leaned at his sister and sneered, "See, I told you."

"Really?!?!?!" Ayana shrieked. "You want to date Kuni-chan?"

"Hai."

Kuniharu eyed Fuji intently. "Aren't the two of you dating? Why are you asking for our permission?"

"Because I told him that I would not go out with him." was Tezuka's honest answer.

"No!" Ayana shouted. "I won't allow it!" Tezuka was relieved to what her mother said. "I won't allow that you two won't go out and have a date!"

Tezuka's face faltered. "Mother!"

"My decision is final, Kuni-chan." Ayana told her. Ayana looked at her husband. "What about you, dear?"

"That's fine by me." Kuniharu answered. "As long as Syusuke-kun is her date, it would be fine by me. And besides, Kunimitsu is old enough to go out on a date."

"Good." Ayana said. She turned to her oldest son. "How about you, sweetie?"

"That's very fine with me. As long as Syusuke-kun is her date. I won't allow any other guy to date my little sister." Miroku answered.

"Now that everybody approved…"

"How about asking me whether I wanted to go with him or not?" Tezuka cut her mother's words.

"Nah, that won't be necessary, Kuni-chan." A voice coming from the main door said. They looked at where the voice was coming and saw that Yuujirou, the second Tezuka son, arrived. He went towards his parents and hugged his mother. "Tadaima, Okaa-san, Otou-san." He turned towards his sister and smirked. "I knew you like Fuji-kun since we were little."

"Your observations are…"

"…correct." Miroku completed her sentence, smirking at his sister who was emitting a deadly aura.

"Our decision is final, Kuni-chan." Ayana said, emphasizing every word. She turned and looked at Fuji who smiled at them.

"Arigato Ayana-san, Tezuka-san, Miroku-kun, Yuujirou-kun."

"You're welcome, Syusuke-kun." Ayana smiled back at him. "So, when will be your date?"

"Tomorrow and on Sunday at about 9:00 am if Kuni-ai is available."

"Don't call me that, Fuji." Tezuka's eyebrows twitched.

"Oh, so you guys have an endearment!" Ayana giggled. "Kuni-ai…what a cute endearment."

Kuniharu suppressed a laugh while Yuujirou and Miroku chuckled. 'Hmmm… things are getting pretty interesting..'

Tezuka sighed. She knew that she will be teased with these by her family for the whole summer.

"It's not really an endearment. I was just used in calling her by that pet name." Fuji answered, still smiling.

"Oh, I see." Ayana said. "Kuni-chan will be available this weekend."

"No Mother, I am not."

"Oh, yes you are…" Ayana, Kuniharu, Miroku and Yuujirou answered in unison.

"I'm not. I have to make my assignments and I have to finish my projects." Tezuka insisted.

"I will be the one to make your projects since I am free this weekend." Miroku answered.

"And I'll take care of your assignments." Yuujirou told her.

"See, you're free this weekend." Ayana smirked at her.

"But I do still have to study for the final exams."

"The exam is next, next week Kuni-chan." Ayana told her. "And besides you can study together with Syusuke-kun. Honestly, your efforts were futile so why won't you give up. And you do have feelings for him, don't you?"

"But…"

"No buts, Kunimitsu." Her father said in his deep, warning tone.

Tezuka sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

"I knew you would, Kuni-chan." Ayana went towards her only daughter and hug her.

Fuji smiled and mentally congratulated himself. He turned towards Tezuka and said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at exactly 9 am, okay?"

"Hnn…"

Fuji faced the Tezuka family and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimnashita."

"It's nothing Syusuke-kun." Ayana said.

"Hnn…"

Fuji left. Yuujirou went behind his sister. "You have a date tomorrow so you don't need this." He took the wig from her head revealing her waist length, wavy golden brown hair and her bangs slightly covering her face, making her look more feminine. Yuujirou throws the wig towards Miroku. Miroku caught it and spin it with his finger.

"Give that back to me, Nii-chan, aniki." Tezuka stood and went towards Miroku to get the wig but Miroku throws the wig back to Yuujirou. "Yadda. You don't need this in your date. Don't tell me you're going to go on a date with him wearing this wig and a guy's clothes."

"No! Of course not!" Tezuka defended herself. Her brothers knew that she would never do that on her date… especially if it's with Fuji.

"Now, now. Stop teasing your sister." Ayana gently scolded her sons. She looked at her daughter who was about to explode. "Sweetie, why don't you take a bath? I know you had a very tough day. And congratulations for being the new captain. Your cousin called and he told me about it." Ayana smiled at her.

"Hai." Tezuka answered. "Arigatou Mother."

"Eh? You're the captain of the boys' tennis team?" Yuujirou and Miroku chorused.

"Yes, I am."

"Ne, maybe Yamato did that because of favoritism. After all, you are his favorite cousin." Miroku sneered.

"But I like it better if Fuji-kun is the captain. That way, it would be easy to control you and to have you for himself." Yuujirou added.

"Now, now. Don't tease your sister that much." Ayana told them again, sensing that her daughter was on the verge of her anger. She took a towel from the closet and handed it to her. "Here. Now, go to your room then take a bath, sweetie."

Tezuka obeyed her mother and went towards her room. "That Fuji, he only wants to play with me like what he did to those girls." But at the thought of their date tomorrow made her blush and her heart pounding.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: this is my third fanfic… hope you like it…

ai means love in japanese....

Btw, Yuujirou is a crossover from the anime Princess Princess while Miroku is from Yukan club which is played by Akanishi Jin

Please read and review…

No flames please…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine! if POT belongs to me, the lead characters would be the perfect pair and there would be more emphasis in their relationship....

gosh, this is my first twisted fanfic ever, i think...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: the preparations before the date

-------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka Kunimitsu woke up at around 7:50 in the morning because of the loud knock on her door.

"Kuni-chan!! Wake up!!" Yuujirou called, banging the door. "You don't want to be late on your first official date, don't you?"

"It's only 7:50 in the morning. I want to sleep more." She covered her face especially her ears with her pillow, not wanting to hear her aniki's voice.

"You should wake up now. You need to fix yourself. You're a girl, Kuni-chan. I don't expect you to just take a bath and dress whatever you like before presenting yourself to your date." Yuujirou shouted. He knew it himself that she's covering her ears with her pillow.

"That's what I'm planning to do, aniki." Tezuka answered back.

Yuujirou sighed and get the spare key that he had of her room. He unlocked the door and pulled her off her bed.

"I'm still sleepy, aniki." Tezuka grumbled. Yuujirou looked at her and saw that she had panda eyes.

"Geez, what time did you sleep? Don't tell me you finished all your assignments and projects in one night." Yuujirou gave her an innocent but cheeky grin. "Or maybe…you can't sleep thinking about Syusuke-kun and your date with him. Am I right?"

"I finished all my work last night because I don't trust that you guys will do my homeworks and projects." She answered. "Last time you said you'll help me, you forgot it and I ended passing my project late." 'And I did it because I can't sleep thinking about him.'

Yuujirou looked at her for a while. He looked at her desk and saw what she said was true. She spent the whole night doing her assignments and projects. He knew but he did not say it out loud that she did it because she can't sleep thinking about him.

"I'm sorry Kuni-chan. We'll make it up to you later. But first and foremost you need to take a bath." Yuujirou pulled her towards her own bathroom and placed a towel on the towel rack. "I'll be back after 30 minutes." Yuujirou went out of her room.

After 30 minutes, Yuujirou went back to her room and found her sitting at her bed wearing a pair of jeans and shirt.

Yuujirou laughed at her. "You're going to wear that??"

"Why? What's wrong with this? They're still feminine clothes." Tezuka pointed out.

"They are feminine clothes alright but they are not fit for a date." Yuujirou answered.

"Then what would I wear?" Tezuka's orbs widened. "Don't tell me…."

"Let's discuss that later." Yuujirou took her hand and led her to the dining table. "You need to eat your breakfast first."

Tezuka silently obeyed her brother but her thoughts traveled on the idea that she has on what kind of clothes her aniki would want her to wear.

Breakfast is over. Yuujirou led her to his room. "I thought that I'm going to need these stuffs when I go home and I'm right."

Yuujirou opened the door of his room. Tezuka's eyes widened the moment she saw the clothes that were laid on his bed. "Oh no, aniki. I'm not going to wear those." She said as she ran away but too bad, Miroku caught her.

"Where are you going, Kuni-chan?" Miroku asked while he carried her towards Yuujirou's room.

"I'm going far away from you two." She answered, struggling.

"Ne, don't say that Kuni-chan." Miroku said, smirking. "We only wanted to help you. We want only the best on our little sister's first ever date."

Miroku carried her inside Yuujirou's room. Yuujirou closed the door and locked it. Miroku placed her in the chair in that was placed in front of a mirror.

"Don't ever try to run away or I'll tie you. Understood?" Miroku warned. Tezuka nodded. She knew that Miroku is serious about it.

Yuujirou walked beside her, holding a plain powder blue above the knee skirt and an off-shoulder blouse with flower prints. He handed those to her. "Here, change into these."

"No, I won't." She firmly stated.

"Come on Kuni-chan. You won't die when you use these clothes." Miroku told her.

"No. I won't wear those clothes." Tezuka stated, again.

"If you won't… then we have no choice…" Yuujirou glanced at his brother. Miroku smirked in return.

"We will be the one who will change you into those clothes." Miroku said.

"No, you can't do that."

"Oh yes, we could…" both answered. They were now advancing towards her. Miroku hold her still while Yuujirou undress her.

"Onii-chan! Let go of me." Tezuka struggled. "Aniki! Don't!"

"No, we won't unless you will change unto these clothes by yourself."

"Fine. I'm going to change. Just let go of me." Tezuka barked. Silence fell into the room. Miroku let her go while she grabbed the clothes from Yuujirou. She went into the bathroom. A minute later, she stood in front of them, wearing the outfit they gave her.

Miroku and Yuujirou looked at her, stunned.

"I never thought that my tomboy of a sister would look good on a skirt, ne Yuujirou?" Miroku gape at his sister.

"I agree, Nii-chan." Yuujirou smiled at her. "See? That outfit really fits on you."

Tezuka went beside them and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection for a while.

Miroku went to his room and seconds later, he went back carrying a high heeled stiletto "Here, I borrowed these from Karen yesterday. You should use these instead of your sneakers."

"I can't walk properly if I use that." Tezuka stated, pointing at the sandals and looking at them with disgust.

"Nah, come on! Don't be like that."

"But I really can't walk wearing that!"

"You could cling to Syusuke-kun or you can have him carry you, Kuni-chan." Miroku teased.

"Nii-chan!"

"Okay, I won't tease you. Just wear these sandals."

"No." It was a firm decision.

Miroku hoisted her and Yuujirou took her slippers and changed it with the stiletto. Miroku put her down and looked at his sister from head to toe. "See, it fits you well. Now all you need is a change of hairstyle and make up."

After hearing Miroku's words, Yuujirou guided her towards the chair and started fixing her hair and make up.

After 30 minutes of makeover…

"There, it's finished." Yuujirou said with full of confidence as he look at his masterpiece.

Miroku looked at his sister. His eyes widened with disbelief. "Wow, you're really good at this Yuujirou. I've never thought that you are very beautiful, Kuni-chan. Ne Kuni-chan, if you will only fix yourself like that, you could not only capture Syusuke-kun's heart but as well as others."

"That's why I don't want to fix myself because I don't want to capture others' hearts."

"Aside from Syusuke-kun?" Yuujirou asked.

"No." 'Not really.'

Yuujirou placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to see yourself in the mirror?"

"Hnnn…"

Yuujirou turned her around so that she can clearly see her reflection in the mirror. She was shocked at what she saw. "Is this really me?"

Both of her brothers nodded. Her hair were tied into two pony tails, her bangs were arranged in a manner that brings out the feminine features in her face. The frameless glasses were replaced by russet colored contact lenses. A light make up that added the womanly features that were brought about by her hairstyle.

"Aniki, where did you learn all of these?"

"From my full time job, of course." Yuujirou answered.

Seconds later, they heard the doorbell rang twice. They heard their mother's voice saying, "Coming…"

"It must be your date, Kuni-chan." Yuujirou said.

Miroku looked at his watch. "It's him alright. It's exactly 9 o'clock." He looked at his sister with a grin on his face. "Ne, don't seduce him that much Kuni-chan or he might bring you to bed and who knows what will happen next."

Tezuka glared at her brother. 'As if I would seduce him'. She heard her mother calling her from the living room. She stood from where she was seated and went towards the door when Yuujirou stopped her. "What is it this time, aniki?"

"You forgot these." Yuujirou handed her a small baby blue handbag. She opened it and saw a small wallet, a brush; compact mirror and a set of cosmetics for re-touch.

"Arigatou, aniki." She went out of the room, ready to meet her date.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: there goes the 2nd chapter. Reviews are widely accepted. Flames? Not now…

This thought keeps on bugging so I decided to make this as a fanfic...I'm just curious what would happen if Tezuka is a girl, you know…

thanks for the reviews...


End file.
